Spelling with AXEL
by Teh-Taco-Farie
Summary: have you ever needed hellp with spelling those riddiles mabey even a crazy saying well ask Axel or just make him say something really stupid or answer some fanmail who cares ask him something you cant figure out or seem to do ask Axel so come on and ASk
1. where the hell is my close up

Welcome to Spelling with Axel writen in front of a cat, brid and sometimes a dog!!

Taco: Now before we get started, Axel do the disclaimer for me..

Axel: I don't want to.

Taco: Why you littel fine hey Roxas!

Roxas: Yeah?

Taco: Please do the disclaimer

Roxas: Sure why not taco dose not own kingdom hearts 2 or 1 if she did there would be so much yao- wait do I have to read this part ?

Taco: Yes yes you do if not i will make you sing the im so preety song.

Roxas: //sigh// fine I need a raise. there would be so much yaoi in it, it would be illegal.

Axel: Wait what im not gay im hetro!!!

Taco: oh quit being a baby your bi , now on to the show

Axel: Are not!!

Taco: dont care

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taco: Hello my name is taco, and I would like to bring you a new TV/Fan Fiction series called spelling

with Axel. Now before we start I will need words and phrases and even tongue twisters. Now without

further adieu lets bring out Axel. //Axel walked on stage and fangirls went wild// axel: Wow I guess the

ladies love me unlike mansex. Taco: Yes that's great now we need reviewers and words or anything maybe

even math problems or //axel rudely interrupts me// Axel: q's and a's. taco: yeah sure why not. Well send

us those questions words and tongue twisters ..etc.. because that's all the time we have . Axel: Wait what

but I thought ill get some fan mail or something !!! Taco: axel this is the first chapter we don't have any yet

now calm down . Axel : fine but I better at least answer something soon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~After hours ~~

Taco: So you think we'll get any reviews?

Axel: Maybe can I get a double martini over here!!!

Roxas: I didn't show up DAMNIT!!!

Taco: Well see you next time!

Demy: Hey im here wait noooooooooo I missed the show!! T.T

p.s. if you are wondering about Hellsing msn its on hold writers block is a b****.


	2. cake and moomoos

**Welcome to Spelling with Axel!! Written before two toddlers!**

**Staring Taco**

**Taco: sup **

**Also staring Demyx **

**Dem: wow im finally in the show whootness !!**

**Also with co host Axel**

**Axel: wait why was I announced third**

**Taco: cus you didn't do the disclaimer last chapter**

**Axel: one) its spelled b-e-c-a-u-s-e and to im to sexy to do the disclaimer**

**Dem: that's what she said _ **

**Roxas: introduce me already **

**Taco:/Axel:/Dem: FINE**

**And last but not least the other half of Sora the kid with a key thingy Roxas **

**Roxas: jerk**

**Taco: soooooo who want to do the disclaimer ^.^!!!**

**Dem: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**mememememememememememememememe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Taco: well take it away demy-kun **

**Disclaimer done by demy-taco does not own any part of kingdom hearts 1 and/or 2 if so she would have **

**made axel a yaoi king//WHAT//, and demy would have had a bigger part //WHOOTT// also as said in the **

**last chapter yaoi would be a mega part in it. Oh and sora would be with riku not karri!!! GO YAOI!!!**

**Taco: good job demy-kun**

**Demy://bows// thank you thank you**

**Taco: so what do you tow have to say for your selves!!!**

**Roxas//axel: he's a suck up**

**Taco: oh that reminds me you can now send in dares and they must do it ]X3 **

**Now on with the show!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Taco: Okay now we have ………. Only two letters wow. -.-!!!**

**Axel: what do you mean only two!!**

**Taco: well this is only the second soooooo I guess its normal.**

**Dem: I don't care as long as I get one.**

**Axel: yeah like that'll happen!**

**Roxas: I better get one that's not about yaoi a fic.**

**Taco: oh stop complaining now the first one is from Pulmalchemyst !!! **

**lol nice Taco /PulmalchemystAxel: I'm one of those people who are having mind farts over what your name be Lea **

**probly be it since thats the only logical name you can get without X then I realized your **

**secretly a girl because of this form if you leave the X Lexa//Pulmalchemyst**

**Roxas: Aw you and Namine are so cute together//Pulmalchemyst**

**Demyx: KYAH HOTTIE (latches onto Demyx like a tumor)//Pulmalchemyst**

**Mansex aka xenmas: do you get annoyed at being called mansex XD//Pulmalchemyst**

**Taco: aww thank you **

**Everyone except demy: yeah uh huh **

**Taco shut up **

**Axel: I don't know. Never thought bout it much that could be it though it might be Alex. AD IM NOT A GIRL DAM-**

**Taco: this is k+ stupid **

**Axel: fine oh and you spelled probably wrong and that's wrong to.**

**Taco: axel don't be an a$$**

**Roxas: we do //blush//**

**Everyone// NAHH YA THINK**

**Demy: whoot people do love me 3 3 uh can you let go of me now ^.^!!!**

**Mansex: My name is manse- I mean sexme- I mean xenmas GAH!!!!**

**Taco: well we have one move letter! **

**Axel: yay**

**Taco: hey I'm not making you do this .**

**Axel: yes you are !**

**Taco: oh yeah..**

**Roxas: on with it already!!!**

**Taco: fine -.-!!**

**Demyx: next up is Anexi wait is she a memb-**

**Taco: just because her name has an x does not mean she is part of the organization Xll **

**well that was something and it was odd. Anyway my Q for Axel. What do you think**

**about all the Axel X Roxas FF?// Anexi**

**Taco: I am going to assume you mean my fic so I take it a compliment.**

**Axel: im not gay he's like a little brother or something**

**Taco: how dare you insult yaoi like that**

**Axel: its not your q and a **

**Taco: fine**

**Roxas: I like namine.**

**Namine: really?**

**Roxas: //blush// yea…**

**Namine: nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! NOW ALL MY YAOI DRAWINGS A RUINED T.T **

**Everyone: wow….**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**After party **

**So do you like I mean cus about 23 people read this and only 2 reviewed not that im complain just that . I**

**could use some new thingies to work with and I know there ooc but hey I haven't played the game in **

**forever so sue me oh and cake rox everyone's sox's X3**


End file.
